


Stress relief

by lizzie1051



Series: Baby Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chubby Harry, Insecure Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Louis, Weight Gain, a lot of tummy appreciation, harry is louis's baby, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enjoys being looked after by Louis to relief his job stress. But when Louis's love causes him to gain weight, baby Harry is scared Louis will not like his new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress relief

The slam of the door alerted Louis to the day that Harry must have had and therefore what their evening would be like. Hurriedly he began to gather the things he would need. This included an adapted baby's bottle, a onesie and a fluffy blanket. 

Harry walked in, a distressed frown on his face, and instantly sunk into his boyfriend's embrace. Louis gently stroked Harry's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Bad day love?”

“Yeah. Can you look after me tonight?”

“Of course love. Can you wait on the bed while I get a warm bottle ready?” Louis gave Harry a last squeeze and a kiss to his forehead. 

It had been 7 months since they had started experimenting with ageplay. Harry had a stressful job as a lawyer and had been coming home heavily stressed on a lot of nights. Louis tried to comfort his boyfriend but nothing had seemed to relax him. Eventually after Louis became heartbroken watching his baby get so distressed, Harry had anxiously admitted to Louis that he thought being looked after like a baby might help. Louis loved the thought of taking care of his boyfriend and was happy to discover that it seemed to relieve a lot of his stress. 

Louis placed the comfy onesie in the dryer and began to warm up milk for the bottle. He had already prepared a plate of food he could heat up for after. It was pretty much Louis's main priority to ensure his baby was well fed. 

He found Harry curled up on the bed with his toy mouse tight in his arms. He approached Harry and started to tickle his soft tummy playfully. 

“Has my gorgeous angel found his mouse?”

Harry squealed and kicked his legs, trying to wiggle away. After a minute Louis relented and began to pepper kisses all over Harry. 

“Let's get your onesie on sweetheart.” Louis dressed Harry in his cuddly panda onesie, marvelling at how adorable his boyfriend looked. 

“Ready for your bottle?”

Harry's face lit up. Louis would never get tired of seeing that face. He pulled Harry onto his lap and fed his baby his bottle. Harry sucked contently and felt safe with his head rested against Louis's chest. He become more and more relaxed and was so grateful that he had a boyfriend who would care for him like this. 

After giving Harry the bottle, Louis let him have some time for the milk to settle in his tummy. He played with Harry's range of stuffed toys, giving him a small puppet show. Louis then led Harry to his high chair for his dinner. Even though Harry was little at the moment it was still important for Louis to make sure he got enough to eat, so he made larger than average adult portions. Harry happily opened his mouth to accept his dinner. He loved eating the meals Louis made him and was always hungry for more. Louis feeding him his dinner and bottle was when he felt closest to his boyfriend and most cared for. After eating his meal Harry was more than comfortably full but was still excited when Louis placed a large slice of chocolate cake in front of him, tucking in eagerly. 

“Your such a good boy baby, eating all your dinner”.

A sense of pride overcame Harry after hearing his boyfriend's praise. His tummy hurt slightly though. 

“Lou, my tummy hurts.”

A worried look appeared on Louis's face. 

“Oh no, my poor baby. Let's get you to bed.”

After talking Harry up to the bedroom, Louis made sure his baby was wrapped up under the duvet. He quickly prepared a hot water bottle to place in the bed. He then crawled in the bed with Harry and wrapped his arms around his curvy frame, softly massaging Harry's tummy. Harry sighed in contentment. Louis's hands felt absolutely amazing against his full tummy. It was one of the best feeling he had ever had and he felt incredibly relaxed and protected in his boyfriend's arms. 

“Love you” Harry mumbled. 

“Love you too, baby”.

Both Harry and Louis fell into a blissful sleep, holding tightly to one another. 

Xxx

Harry had enjoyed the experience so much he had started to purposely overeat while little. He loved everything about it. Louis's amazing meals, created specially for him. The proud and pleased look on his face when Harry finished his meals. Especially Louis's loving tummy massages. 

His waistline had taken the impact though. Harry's once lanky frame had filled out and now rolls of fat surrounded his midsection. He had needed to purchase larger sizes of suits for work and Harry was scared. He was scared Louis would hate his new body. Louis had fallen in love with a thin guy with the potential for abs and who had a powerful career as a lawyer. Not a fat baby he had to look after. 

So Harry tried to hide his body from Louis. He hid behind baggy clothes and not letting Louis touch his midsection. To do this Harry stopped age play, knowing how vulnerable it allowed him to be to Louis. It was killing him to do this. In addition to the usual stress of work, Harry now also had the stress of hiding his body from Louis. With not being able to use age play to release his emotions, Harry was becoming increasingly distressed. 

Louis observed his boyfriends behaviour, hurt and confused. He felt so distanced from his lover, not understanding why Harry flinched away from his cuddles. Louis desperately wanted a night of looking after Harry to close the distance between them and try and find out what was wrong. Harry seemed determined not to ask for a night of relief though, despite how stressed he appeared to be. 

One night though after a particularly awful day at work for Harry, Louis appeared to get his chance. Harry entered the house on the verge of tears. He had failed one of his cases and it was looking likely he would fail another one. Despite his efforts to lose weight Harry's trousers still felt as tight and ever. Most of all though, he missed his Lou so much it physically hurt. 

Seeing the state Harry was in, Louis instinctively wrapped him tight in his arms.  
“Please let me look after you tonight sweetheart”. 

Harry knew he should say no and stop Louis seeing how fat he had gotten. The urge of being looking after was too tempting though. 

“O-Okay” He managed to choke out. 

Beaming Louis stroked Harry's cheek and gently kissed his hair.

“That's my perfect angel. You go on up to our room”. 

Louis quickly gathered the usual supplies and headed up to their room. Harry was waiting anxiously. He shouldn't have agreed to this, there was no way to hide his body from Louis. Louis was surprised to find his boyfriend curled up tightly under the duvet. 

“Can you come out sweetheart so I can get you onesie on?”

Harry quickly shook his head. “I'm cold.”

Louis frowned slightly. This was going to be difficult but he could have a go at putting the onesie on underneath the covers. After several attempts, Louis managed to get Harry's legs into the outfit. It was particularly difficult as Harry was tightly holding the duvet to his stomach, blocking Louis from seeing what he was doing. Louis gently moved Harry's hands up slightly and attempted to fasten the onesie buttons up against his tummy. Louis quickly realised that the buttons wouldn't fasten though as Harry had developed an absolutely adorable cuddly tummy. He was secretly delighted that Harry had filled out and took it as a sign he was looking after his baby well. Harry had been on the thin side when they met and there was no way he had been having enough of the right foods. As much as he had loved Harry his small snacks had left him with an unhealthily pale complexion, limper hair and obvious bones. Louis had tried to fill harry with meals with lots of vitamins and protein and a few treats too. Generous portions, but still. It was showing and now Harry looked so much healthier. Louis couldn't help but love soft tummies too. Some people might call him a feeder but that was just a part of how Louis showed his love. 

Louis frowned though. How could he get out of this situation without making Harry conscious of his weight. 

“Tell you what sweetheart, let's switch to something a bit warmer.” 

He peeled the onesie off and selected a stretchier one, a few sizes bigger. Louis had selected it for days that Harry would want some extra comfort. He made mental note to order some larger onesies that Harry would love as he began to dress him in the new outfit. 

Harry meanwhile was absolutely ashamed. His onesie had nowhere near fit over his gigantic tummy. He had seen Louis frown before selecting a onesie Harry just about squeezed into. There was no doubt now. Louis hated his new body. Harry turned his face away as Louis continued to dress him. He tried not to cry. 

Louis was so caught up in looking after harry, he hadn't noticed his baby's distress. 

“All ready for your bottle now sweetie?”

Louis looked up and noticed tears running down his boyfriend's face.  
He curled against Harry's back and held him tightly, 

“What's wrong angel?”

“Do you hate me now?” Harry sobbed with a broken voice. 

Louis gasped. “ Of course not baby, I could never hate you, ever. Why would you think that?”

“I've put on so much weight, I look horrible and fat now.”

It broke Louis's heart to hear his baby's self-hatred. “No, baby, no. I love you more than anything. I was just thinking how much I love your gorgeous tummy. I love knowing you're safe and fed. I love knowing I've made you happy. Plus, you feel so soft and amazing.” 

Louis gently traced patterns onto Louis's tummy. 

At Louis's words Harry felt hopeful. He couldn't help loving being fed by Louis and having a stuffed tummy. The thought that Louis loved his body curvy, made him incredibly happy. 

“Really?”

“Really?”

Louis proved his point by kissing Harry's tummy and blowing raspberries. Harry giggled and any worries he had left him. When it came to having his bottle, Harry sucked away hungrily, feeling safe and warm in Louis's arms. Louis placed a hand on Harry's tummy and commented how nice it was to feel Harry's full tummy. 

Louis spent the night eagerly showing Harry how much he loved his body. At bath time he lovingly stroked Harry's soft curves and couldn't resist pressing some playful kisses to the younger boy's tummy. 

At dinner time, Harry ate thirds of his dinner, as well as a generous portion of dessert. He enjoyed knowing that not only would Louis enjoy feeding him he would enjoy any extra weight Harry put on. They fell asleep on the sofa with Harry safe in Louis's loving arms. 

And the next day when Harry stopped being little, Louis showed him in a very adult way how much he loved his boyfriend's new body.


End file.
